Reunion
by raposarealm
Summary: It's been five years since the members of the Mekakushi Dan lost their "snakes", and broke up to live their separate lives. But a twist in fate brings them together for one final reunion, for the sake of a desperate population, and for the discovery of just how much they need each other.
1. Summer Days' Termination

_**Author's Note: **__Let's write a story! Whee! I haven't written anything for this site in so long, it's a miracle I'm even here. SO, here's my attempt at a multichapter fanfic. Please try to enjoy my random ramblings that probably make no sense, and I'll try to pin the characters' personalities down correctly. If you notice any mistakes in anything, especially the aforementioned, please, PLEASE tell me. (In other words, I suck at writing. T^T) Let me be clear here: this is a PROLOGUE, and it is based loosely off of the events in Summertime Record. The rest of the story will take place in the future. _

**Prologue - Summer Days Termination**

A small breeze drifted through the small park. It was ever so slightly chilly, a bleak foreshadow of the season's oncoming end. It rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees, and through the hair and clothes of the park's various attendants. Small children playing on the playset, various parents watching said children, and some assorted older kids that were gathered in small groups throughout the area. It pushed through them the remaining glee of the summertime.

Among these wistful people stood out a single group of various, odd characters. They appeared varies in age, were oddly sporting heavy-looking hoodies and jackets, which made them look more like a small organization than a group of friends. However, arguably the oddest feature of this band of figures was the look on their faces - a look of sadness, and in some cases, tears, that stood out substantially in the joy filled crowd.

"Well." One of the gang spoke up, a somewhat masculine looking girl with bright green hair. She looked around at the rest of the disheartened gang. "I guess this is goodbye."

"But, I don't want to leave everyone! It's been so fun being together!" Another figure had responded, this time a boy with poofy blonde hair. He looked over at the girl who had just spoken, giving what looked like a pleading look.

Someone else stepped up to the blonde, a taller green clad male. He patted the blonde's shoulder reassuringly. "We have to go our separate ways someday," the green male stated.

"Somewhere in a person's life, there's a line between childhood and adulthood." This time, it was a long-haired brunette wearing a bright red scarf that was completely unfit for the weather. "I guess this is where that line stands. I know that not all of you are considered 'adults' yet, but some of us are, and someday the rest of you will be."

"We have separate lives to live." The green haired girl spoke again.

"But that's not fair!" The blonde yelled at the green haired girl again.

"Life's not fair, Kano. You of all people should know that well."

"But.. Why do we have to leave everyone? We were all drawn together in the first place!"

Another figure stepped up, a boy with light brown hair. He stood substantially lower than the blonde he spoke to. "We only came together because of our eyes. Now that they're gone, we don't have any similarity that holds us together anymore."

The gang of figures looked at each other hesitantly, not wanting to be the first to leave. _But leave they must_, they knew.

A soft voice broke through the heavy silence. "Well, then." The figures turned to look at the speaker, a tall male with light brown hair. "I.. I guess I'll take my leave." He turned away from the saddened faces, and started walking off.

Following in the boy's stead, the other figures started to head off. Among the mumbled 'goodbyes' and 'see you later' farewell statements, the figures turned and left the field one by one. Soon, the field was inhabited by a single figure.

The blonde watched the silhouettes of his friends as they disappeared into the lingering summer haze. He continued to stand there, even long after the last familiar figure had vanished. He cried to the ground, trembling.

_Why did they have to leave..?_


	2. A Boy of Hazel Hair

_**Author's Note:**__Woah, this thing got attention! That's a first. o.o Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read any portion of this story, and I pray that someone's brain doesn't explode from this. I shall remind the world that naming things is not my specialty. So, BEHOLD! A first chapter! Enjoy. .w._

_**Edit 9/4/2015:**__ Why did I take so long to get back to this!? Sorry, guys! :A;_

**Chapter One - A Boy of Hazel Hair**

The sun had decided to beat down on the city that day mercilessly. Despite the early morning hours the sky was already cloudless, and the slight breeze was prematurely warm. It was definately summer.

Despite the blazing heat that the fireball in the sky shone down upon the city, it was bustling with activity. Business suit - clad figures walked up and down the sidewalks, some of them with phones to their ears. The occasional group of teenage girls or hyperactive child would weave through, leaving some of the adults irritated.

From his position on the third floor's balcony, he could see the bustling consumerism depot that was the shopping center. The building was massive, spanning a good ten floors filled to the brim with shops (and by default, shoppers.) Signs denoting sales and other special deals were scattered across the walls. Before him, shoppers carried handfuls of bags as they walked, sometimes in groups. Many were smiling and laughing. _They all looked so damn happy._

He, on the oher hand, was not. Overheated and underwhelmed by the eviroment around him, the boy had resorted to staring blanky out into the crowds. He had been there for a reason, he remembered, to look for someone. He had been shoved out of the small little clothing shop that he worked in out into the hazy summer atmosphere to keep a lookout for some person that had just been hired. He resented the co worker that had instigated the idea.

_"Hey, you!" One of his coworkers (he had already forgotton her name- r had he even learned it in the first place?) had yelled at him from behind the counter. He set down the boxes he was carrying and looked over at her. _

_ "I have a name, you know," the boy muttered, irritated at the female clerk that had just summoned him. "Please use it."_

_ "Fine then, _Kano_," she retorted back. _

_ "Yes?" The boy, or, rather, Kano, returned the retort with a small grin. _

_ "The boss just told me that some new person just got hired."_

_ "So?" Honestly, he didn't care about any of that stuff. _

_ "She also said that he may not now how to get here, seeing as this place is kinda off the maps."_

_ "Again, so?"_

_ "So," the girl let a michevious grin slide on to her face, "I think one of us should go look for them."_

_ Kano looked at the girl in slight disgust. "Lemme guess," he grumbled. "You want me to."_

_ "You're on break soon anyways, no?"_

_ "... Forget it." _

He had gone out before the girl could say more. With no idea as to the kid's appearance, he had just positioned himself where he thought he could see the floors below.

_I guess it's not that bad. I got out of lifting boxes everywhere for a little bit_, he thought, trying to convince himself that the scenario could have been worse. _But I have no clue who I'm looking for... _Another few minutes of noisy shopperws passing him by.

_ I guess he'd look lost? That would make sense. Because why else would I be here?_

As if on cue, Kano noticed such an individual on the other wing of the floor. (For some odd reason, the third floor was filled with numerous skywalks, and had a giant empty space in the center that all of the walks extended over. Kano wondered how he hadn't already suffered from a bout of acrophobia working there.) It was a male, whose light brown hair looked as if said individual had stuck his finger in an electrical outlet earlier that day. (Kano laughed briefly laughed at that thought.) The most obvious clue, however, was the aimless walking about while staring at what appeared to be a map.

Kano began to head towards the lost creature. They had now resorted to pestering some woman while gesturing madly to their map. Brushing past various masses of people, Kano began to notice how much said figure stood out. Aside from his poofball of a hairstyle (Kano certainly wasn't one to talk- his hair wasn't much better,) his clothes looked as if they had been bought from the second hand store- even his left pant leg was patched up by some sort of bandana- like material. He sported a light greenish hoodie even in the summer heat, and tennis shoes that were hanging ont their last threads. A dingy canvas messanger bag hung over his shoulder.

Just a few steps from the person, Kano jumped backwards into another passerby when the male turned to face him. After muttering an apology to the space where the onlooker had been (as usual, they hadn't even bothered to stop,) Kano faced the male again. Bright hazel eyes seemed to stare into his very being was what he was meet with. It was only slightly unnerving. After a secon of an awkward stare, the other spoke up.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know of a clothing shop around here?" The male looked expectantly at Kano, then kept going befre he could utter any response. "I mean, there's lots of clothing shops around here, but I mean like a little one, that's not on any of the directories? I mean, it was probably on the dierctories, but there were so many stores on there and I forgot the name of the one I was looking for-" the male finally shut up when he noticed Kano's stare of confusion.

"Why a small shop? You could find just about anything at a larger one." If he had sad that to a customer, the owner surely would have slapped him.

The other male looked to become even more flustered. "W-well, I'm actually supposed to start working there today, but the woman who called me never told me where it was.." Probably the same one who kicked him out on his break. Kano decided then that he didn't like that woman.

"Funny, I'm supposed to be looking for new hired hand that one of my co-workers convienently forgot to give directions to the shop to," Kano responded. "I work at a clothing shop as well," he added when he noticed the male's look of puzzlement. "Maybe you're the one that's supposed to work there?"

"... The woman who hired me might remember me if I was," the male finally added. "I-if you could show me, I'd be appriciative."

Waving for the figure to follow, Kano turned around and began trotting off again towards the store. Suprisingly to him, the male kept up. Maybe it was because the mall's walkways seemed to had partially cleared out for the lunch hour. (Frankly, Kano had no idea why his break was earlier then everybody else's.) His boots clicked slightly against the concrete floor, their echos now able to be heard above the open halls.

Halfway across the floor laid the shop. It's front was extremely unimpressive: a plain white awning extended over a black painted door. It had one window, in which was posed a single mannequin. A little red neon sign hung on the door that read "open". Kano shoved the door open, revealing the interior. The walls of the shop were painted black as well, ad were lined with multiple shelves stacked with various articles of clothing. Around them were a few clothing racks filled with yet more clothes. In one corner sat the checkout counter with a rather dinky register sitting next to a coffee cup with some pencils sticking out of it. Below them hung a sign reading "no checks". As expected, nobody sat behind the counter.

Telling the other male to wait there, Kano plodded back towards the shop's lone office. Poking his head in revealed the shop's two other employees- the same woman who had shoved him out earlier, and the manager. He gestured back towards the shop's front, and popped back out. The manager followed him.

The woman had a quite meancing appearance that had the tendancy to unerve those who came to her shop. So it didn't surprise Kano to see the other figure jump a little at her. She nodded in his general direction, then gestured for Kano to take over the register when she noticed a customer that had entered the store. She then turned back towards the office, with the figure following tentativly behind.

Plopping himself down behind the counter, Kano watched as the customer poked about a clothing rack on the other end of the store. It appeared to be a girl about his age, who for some reason wore a bright pink jacket with the hood pulled over her head. After a minute of sorting through various articles, she pulled out one and turned to walk to the front. She then plopped the thing onto the counter (Kano noted that it looked rather like a shirt,) and looked expectantly at him. Slightly creeped out, he rang it up.

"Eight hundred yen." The girl fished out a couple 500 yen coins and plopped them down onto the counter before him. He pulled open the register and fished out the change. Handing the coins back to her, Kano noticed the girl's face was mostly obscured by the hood, but he could make out a few strands of yellowish hair sticking out from under it. Before he could see anything else, though, the girl nodded at him and turned to leave. He found the whole scenario rather strange, for some reason.

Sitting behind the register, Kano only realized he had zoned out when the worker with the unknown name pushed him out of the seat behind the counter. Standing up and brushing himself off, he shot a glare at said figure. She just gestured towards the back in return.

"You still have boxes, no?" She quipped.

Kano let out a small groan as he plodded off to go unload some more boxes of whatever shipment had come in that day.


End file.
